Typically, as used in a storage rack of a type arranged for gravitational flow of load-bearing pallets, a roller track comprises two walls, which may be respectively provided by separate structural members and which are disposed in parallel relation to each other, and a longitudinal array of freely rotatable rollers, which are journalled between the walls in such manner that the rollers extend upwardly from a space between the walls. Moreover, as used in such a storage rack, the roller track has a slight inclination (e.g. 3.degree.) relative to a horizontal plane. Such storage racks are available commercially from Unarco Material Handling (a unit of UNR Industries, Inc.) of Chicago, Ill.
It is conventional for each roller to have a spindle, on which such roller is journalled, and for each spindle to be individually bolted to and between the walls by a bolt passing through apertures in the walls and through an axial bore in such spindle. Because each storage rack employs many roller tracks, and because each roller track employs many rollers, it is laborious to bolt the spindle of every roller.
Thus, there has been a need for a better way to assemble the rollers to the walls, in such a roller track.